Mãos
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: continuação de Smack that e I'd do anything. Milo - aluno novo e jogador de basquete- convida Camus pra ir a uma festa na escola. já está pintando um clima... yaoi lemon AU


MÃOS

_**MÃOS**_

_Take my hand (Simple Plan)_

**Mãos que dão esperança**

-Você parece tão feliz agora, Shaka.

O imenso olhar azul fez um gesto na direção de dois rapazes que se aproximavam.

-O cara que tá como o Máscara da Morte?

-Não, o Alexandre.

-Alexa... O Máscara da Morte? Você tá feliz por causa dele?

-Shhh. É. A gente tá junto.

**Sometimes I feel like **

**Everybody's got a problem**

_Às vezes eu sinto como se_

_Todo mundo tivesse um problema_

-Não acredito!

-É. Mas e você? Tá com uma carinha...

--Eu tô meio triste mesmo. Sabe o Tim?

-Ah, sei.

-A gente brigou.

-'Cê tá sozinho de novo?

-Sim. E você sabe por que o Mu não veio hoje?

-Ele foi visitar a mãe no hospital.

-Ela tá doente?

-Não. Ele disse que tá louca.

-Que triste.

-Verdade.

Máscara da Morte e o cara que o acompanhava chegaram junto aos meninos sentados.

-Oi, Shaka – disse o rapper, beijando o namorado.

-Oi.

-Eu queria te apresentar esse meu amigo. É o Milo. Entrou na escola essa semana. Milo, esse é o Shaka.

-Oi.

-Oi. Alexandre, você conhece o Camus?

-Mas claro. Quem nunca ouviu falar do filho da dona do colégio?

O menino corou completamente:

-O... Oi...

**Sometimes I feel like**

**Nobody wants to solve them**

_Às vezes eu sinto como se _

_Ninguém quisesse resolvê-los_

-Aí – fez Milo, despreocupado. – Vocês já tão lanchando? Eu tô com uma fome.

-Vamos comprar alguma coisa. Querem?

-Suco pra mim! – Shaka pediu.

-N... Nada – disse tímido, o outro garoto.

-Tá legal. A gente já volta – fala Máscara da Morte e rouba mais um beijo do namorado. – Eu te amo.

-Eu também.

O garoto novo disfarça, sentando ao lado de Camus:

-Você deve ser bastante popular.

O menino quase ri:

-Capaz. Ninguém gosta de emo.

-Ele gosta – e fez um gesto velado na direção de Alexandre.

-E você? Gosta?

-Eu não. Coisas melosas é o fim.

**I know that people say**

**We're never gonna make it**

**But I know we're gonna get through this**

_Eu sei que as pessoas dizem_

_Que nunca conseguiremos_

_Mas eu sei que vamos superar isto_

Camus ficou em silêncio, olhando para os próprios pés.

-Não sei como vocês conseguem se pintar.

-Não dói.

-O quê?

-Se pintar.

-Ah. O teu cabelo é natural?

-O meu... Cabelo? É sim, dessa cor mesmo.

-Preto assim é bonito.

O emo ficou completamente vermelho. Depois, indagou:

-Você tá na sala do Máscara da Morte?

-Ah, não. Eu fui falar com ele porque queria entrar no time de basquete. Eu era pivô na minha outra escola. Você gosta de basquete?

-Não sei jogar.

-Se você quiser, eu te ensino.

-Nã... Não precisa...

-Tá bom – silêncio. – Soube que hoje à noite tem uma festa aqui no colégio.

**We can find some place to go**

_Nós podemos encontrar um lugar pra ir_

-Ah,tem. Dizem que o DJ é ótimo.

-Quer vir comigo?

-Ahn? – Camus olhou-o sem nada entender.

-É. Podemos vir à festa juntos.

O emo empalideceu. Com o olhar, buscou Shaka, à procura de socorro. E o viu, praticamente no colo do rapper, recebendo uns beijos famintos nos lábios.

-O que me diz? – o pivô insistiu.

-Nã... Não sei se o meu pai deixa...

-Mas você quer?

-Quero – Camus confessou baixinho.

-Então nós vamos. Se não convencer os seus pais a te deixar ir, me liga – puxou a mão do menino e anotou nela seu telefone. – Eu vou te buscar.

-Sabe onde é a minha casa?

-Não. Mas eu descubro.

O sinal tocou.

-Tenho que ir – Camus sussurrou, descobrindo estar perigosamente próximo dos lábios de Milo.

Levantou-se, contrariado. Shaka despedia-se do namorado com os beijos derradeiros. Seguiram juntos para a classe.

**And please don't let me go**

**Don't, don't, don't let me go now**

_E, por favor, não me deixe ir_

_Não, não, não me deixe ir agora_

-Shaka, o que era aquilo?

-Aquilo o quê?

-Aqueles beijos. Parecia que ele queria te engolir.

-Ah – o menino corou instantaneamente. – Ele beija tããão beeem...

-Percebe-se.

-E entre você e o Milo? Rolou alguma coisa?

-Não! Você endoidou?

-Qual é? Ele não parava de olhar pra você!

-Tá – Camus estava rosado como os lábios de Shaka. – Ele me convidou para vir à festa do colégio com ele.

-Não acredito! E você vem, né?

-Não sei...

-Ah, vem.

-E você vem?

-Claro!

-Só cuida pro Máscara da Morte não te engolir.

-Preocupado?

-Claro. Quem vai cantar na nossa banda se você for devorado?

-O papo tá bom aí, não é, Camus? – era o professor, bravo.

-Ah, desculpa – disse constrangido.

**Let's not think about tomorrow**

_N__ão pensemos no amanhã_

-x-x-x-

_**Mãos que seguram**_

-Pai...

-Agora não, Camus.

-Mas é rapidinho...

-Tudo bem. Diga.

-Posso ir à festa do colégio?

-Quê?!

-É. Todos os meus amigos vão. Por favoooor!

-Camus, meu filho, sente-se aqui na frente de seu pai – começou o cara. – você sabe que é muito visado, não sabe?

-Sei.

-E se alguém te seqüestrar?

-Mas pai...

-Não pode. Sábado vamos ao shopping comprar algo para você. Pode ser?

-Cercado de seguranças? Eu tenho quinze anos! Do que me vale você ser um dos homens mais influentes do país se eu não posso ir a uma festa _na escola_?

A influência a qual Camus se referira era o quinto mandato de deputado federal ( e lá se iam vinte anos) do pai.

-É justamente por isso. É perigoso.

-Um amigo meu vem me buscar em casa. Deixa, vai?

-Por que essa insistência toda? Você nunca quis ir a uma festa dessas. Já sei! Tem garota na jogada!

O estudante ficou vermelho que nem um tomate (daqueles cerejinha, bem redondinho, madurinho – você não acha que o Camus pode ser um tomate cereja?). Tudo bem que não era uma menina – era o Milo – mas estava tão óbvio assim?

-É... Mais ou menos...

-É isso aí, filhão! Tá bom, pode ir.

-Mesmo? Yeah!

**I see your face**

**And it keeps me going**

_Eu vejo seu rosto_

_E isso me faz prosseguir_

-Mas o motorista vai te levar e te trazer.

-Mas...

-Mas nada. Ou não vai.

-Tá – concordou contrafeito.

Foi para o quarto e ligou pro Milo:

-O... oi...

-Quem é?

-O Camus. Da escola.

-O Cã... Ah, da festa. E aí?

-Meu pai deixou.

-Perfeito. Que horas eu posso ir aí te pegar?

-Nenhuma. Ele vai me levar.

-Ah, não acredito.

-Desculpa, é que...

-A culpa não é sua. A gente se encontra lá, então.

-Tá. O... Onde?

-Vou 'tar na frente do banheiro. Às nove. Combinado?

-S... Sim.

-Tchau. Até de noite.

-Tchau...

_**Mãos que protegem**_

Tremia. "Será que eu me vesti direito?"

O motorista, apático, dirigia devagar, curtindo a paisagem.

- Mais rápido!

-Vai tirar o pai da forca?

Chegou 15 minutos atrasado, viu Milo no lugar combinado, só que cercado de gente. Garotas, principalmente. O dito era um tipo popular, conseguia aglutinar gente ao seu redor. Camus não teve coragem de se pronunciar.

**Don't let me let you go**

**Don't, don't, don't**

_Não me deixe te deixar ir_

_Não, não, não_

-Ah, você está aí!

O emo virou-se na direção da voz. Era Shaka. Estava com a boca rosada, boca de quem recebera muitos beijos. Máscara da Morte enlaçava-lhe possessivamente a cintura.

-Por que você não tá com o Milo?

-Cheguei agora. Ainda não fui falar com ele.

Mal terminou de falar e foi abraçado por trás e uma boca aproximou-se do seu ouvido:

-Por que não?

Camus achou que seu coração fosse sair pela boca. Arrepiou-se todo.

-Mi... Milo...

-Achei que não viria mais. Seu pai mudou de idéia?

-Ah... nã... Não, é que...

-Deixe pra lá. Quer dançar?

-Q... Quero...

Foi puxado para a pista. Milo guiava o compasso e ele apenas seguia.

**Take my hand tonight**

_Pegue minha m__ão esta noite_

Apesar de ser uma música agitada, Máscara da Morte e Shaka dançavam coladinhos. Ou o rapper estava tentando, de novo, engolir o emo, com aqueles beijos?

Num canto da pista, formou-se uma rodinha. Os quatro, curiosos, foram ver o que era. Uns rapazes faziam performances - se esse for o nome daquela dança bizarra de deitar-se no chão e girar.

Um tal de Thomas – presidente do grêmio estudantil – acabou a sua e lascou:

-Máscara da Morte, você vai fazer a sua ou vai chorar, junto com o seu namoradinho emo?

Shaka sentiu o aperto em sua mão aumentar.

**Close your eyes**

_Feche seus olhos_

-E 'cê resolveu levar o garoto novo pro mau caminho também? Afinal, que idiota traria um emo pr'uma festa black? Opa, esqueci que tou olhando pra um.

Risos.

-Por que você ta tão preocupado com o garoto novo, Thomas? Por acaso queria ele pra você?

Mais risos. O tal presidente tinha muitos inimigos. Shaka encolheu-se mais próximo ao namorado.

-E você? – o cara tornou, já p. da vida. – Pegou esse emo porque não conseguia chegar perto das garotas?

A turma do Tom riu.

--Não, foi porque eu preferi deixá-las pra você. Oh, desculpa. Esqueci que você não gosta de mulher, né?

-E você?Pensa que eu não vi você e esse emo nos amassos ali?

Shaka encolhia-se, buscando segurança e proteção naqueles braços fortes.

-Preocupado conosco_, Thomas_?

**But I know they just don't understand**

_Mas eu sei que eles simplesmente não entendem_

-Dêem uma olhada no eminho – o cara, furioso, trocou de assunto. – Parece um bichinho assustado. Opa, é uma bichinha, né?

Alexandre preparava outra resposta ácida, mas sentiu o corpo sob o seu sacudir-se num soluço: Shaka estava chorando.

**The raindrops**

**The tears keep falling**

_Os pingos de chuva_

_As lágrimas continuam caindo_

Acertou um soco no nariz do presidente. O sangue jorrou. Todo mundo olhava para os dois.

-E se mais alguém quiser falar mal do Shaka, que venha se acertar comigo!

Dito e feito. Todos os amiguinhos do presidente avançaram no Máscara da Morte. Shaka tremia.

Milo puxou-os e ao Camus, saiu correndo da escola:

-Você bebeu, cara?

-Ninguém vai falar mal do Shaka, pelo menos não na minha frente!

-Sim, você ia-se matar? Ou pior, machucá-lo? Ele tá no seu colo, ou não percebeu isso?

-Você tá bem? – Camus perguntou ao outro emo.

A resposta foram acenos afirmativos com a cabeça. Depois:

-Vamos para casa, Alexandre... Estou com medo que venham atrás da gente.

-Então vamos, meu anjo – e, com carinho, encaminhou o namorado para o carro e partiram.

-Eu também quero ir embora – Camus disse ao aluno novo.

-Eu tou sem carro.

-O motorista leva a gente. Só temos que procurá-lo.

Milo concordou. O carro estava lá, mas o cara não. No pára-brisa, havia um bilhete, endereçado ao Camus, no qual o motorista dizia ter acabado o seu horário de trabalho e ter ido embora.

-Não acredito!

-Eu te levo. Só me empresta a chave.

-Não está comigo!

-Então vamos a pé.

-Mas eu...

-Se quiser ficar aqui eu não vou te deixar sozinho.

**The city sleeps**

_A cidade dorme_

-Está tão escuro e frio aqui, né?

-É.

-Eu quero ir embora.

-Vamos, então.

-É pra lá.

**You can take me home**

_Você pode me levar para casa_

Seguiram lado a lado durante algumas quadras. Camus abraçou-se. Milo olhou-o e constatou que ele tremia. Tomou-lhe a mão.

**Take my hand tonight**

_Pegue minha m__ão esta noite_

O emo sorriu. Aquela mão era tão quentinha e segura. Queria mergulhar inteiro naquele calor.

-Está com frio, Camus? Sua mão está gelada.

-Um pouco...

Foi abraçado. Milo era todo quente e protetor.

O aluno novo tocou os lábios do outro, beijando-o suavemente. Vários beijos desses foram trocados, carinhosamente.

**And we're lost in the moment**

**Another kiss**

_E nós estamos perdidos no momento_

_Outro beijo_

_**Mãos que seduzem**_

E Milo avançou de novo, sua língua forçou passagem na boquinha delicada. Foi recebido com um pouco de susto e o resto de abandono. Com uma mão, aproximou os corpos. Com a outra, tirou a própria jaqueta e a jogou no chão.

Camus passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do outro. Quando não tinha mais fôlego, seus lábios foram abandonados e a boca chegou ao seu pescoço.

Os beijos eram suaves e o emo, inocente, não conteve alguns gemidos.

A blusa quadriculada foi aberta devagar e mais beijos foram parar ali. Depois de muitos beijos, a camisa perdeu o significado e "caiu" no chão.

Milo ficou lambendo o umbigo do outro e considerando se devia tirar-lhe a calça já ou beijá-lo mais. Optou pela segunda alternativa. Cobriu a boca menor com a sua, enquanto as mãos apertavam os mamilos enrijecidos do pequeno.

**If I get lost,**

**Your light gonna guide me**

_Se eu me perder _

_Sua luz vai-me guiar_

Se antes Camus estava com frio e com medo, agora o calor o tornava vermelho e a sensação de segurança o deixava entregue. Milo poderia fazer o que quisesse.

O mais velho fê-lo deitar sobre o casaco e ele obedeceu, sentindo as mãos experientes tirarem-lhe o tênis, para depois deixá-lo nu (isso no meio da rua!).

**As ****we're lying on the pavement**

_Enquanto estamos deitados na calçada_

O emo sentiu a boca e a língua passarem por sua intimidade, molhando a entradinha virgem, penetrando-a devagar. Gemeu alto. Aquilo era bom demais.

-Shh... – Milo sussurrou. – isso é gostoso?

-Ahn...

-Não é nada ainda – e deu mais um beijo na boca do garoto entregue.

**If they could see us**

**They would tell us that we're crazy**

_Se pudessem nos ver_

_Diriam que somos loucos_

As pontinhas dos dedos começaram a invasão, preparando-o para algo bem maior. Camus gemeu de dor. Com a língua era mais gostoso.

-Mi... Milo...

-Que foi, meu bem?

Aquelas palavras, principalmente o "meu bem", ditas com tanto carinho, derreteram o coração do emo:

-Assim... dói...

-Sempre dói um pouco. Quer que eu pare?

Camus ficou vermelho. Não, não queria que parasse. Só queria que não doesse.

-Não...

-Então eu vou bem devagar. Pode ser assim?

O menino fez um gesto positivo. Milo continuou o trabalho dos dedos, beijando o amado e o bolinando, sempre lentamente.

'**Cause ours hearts are locked forever**

_Porque nossos corações estão entrelaçados para sempre_

Camus já gemia pedindo para ele ir mais rápido quando o pivô parou tudo. Mal conseguiu articular um protesto. Viu-o despir-se rápido e encostar o pênis na sua entradinha.

-Eu vou te possuir – avisou ao ouvido do emo.

Foi entrando devagar. O emo gemia de dor, apertando os braços do outro.

-Calma, relaxa – sussurrava. – Eu vou te fazer sentir muito, mas muito prazer. Porque eu amo você.

Afastou mais as coxas claras, afundando-se aos poucos. Parou. Arfando, encarou o amante, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Tá doendo muito?

-Tá... mas vai passar, não vai?

-Vai, meu bem. É só você relaxar.

Camus fechou os olhos deixando-se levar pela onda de paz que o atingia, enquanto Milo o beijava.

Meio que instintivamente, empurrou os quadris na direção do namorado, que começou a estocá-lo devagar e a gemer baixo de deleite.

O emo sentia dor ainda, mas ela ia sumindo aos poucos, substituída pelo prazer.

**And our love will never die**

_E nosso amor nunca morrerá_

Sentindo-se amado e protegido, Camus finalmente relaxou, deixando Milo tocar-lhe fundo e lhe proporcionar um prazer desgraçado, que o fez jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer alto.

As investidas eram sempre profundas e fizeram o emo pedir:

-Mais! Mais!... Mais rápido!

O pivô obedecia, sentindo o corpo abaixo do seu tremer em gemidos convulsivos, enfiou mais forte, descobrindo-se perto do fim, masturbando o parceiro.

-Vem... Comigo... – Balbuciou antes de ser arrebatado pelo gozo, no mesmo instante que Camus, o prazer nublou a mente dos dois estudantes, fê-los tremer e se abraçar mais forte.

Assim que o delírio passou, Milo puxou o amado para seus braços.

-Milo... – o emo começou.

-Uhn?

-Tem um vento frio aqui...

-É mesmo! Estamos no meio da rua! Vista-se!

Camus correu a obedecer,enquanto o outro fazia o mesmo.

-Loucura, né?

-Loucura mesmo! Meu pai vai me matar!

Milo riu:

-Mas foi bom, não foi?

Camus ficou vermelho como um tomate maduro:

-Foi...

-Eu te adoro.

-Mas tá doendo!

-Se quiser eu te levo no colo.

**And I know that you can take me home**

_E eu sei que você pode me levar pra casa_

O emo riu. Não quis. De mãos dadas ao amante, andando com dificuldade, foi para casa. Um último beijo foi trocado antes de Camus entrar na residência. Da janela, ficou observando Milo até este sumir na esquina.

-Eu amo você – sussurrou para si, e dormiu feliz.

**Take my hand tonight**

**One last time**

_Pegue minha mão esta noite_

_Uma última vez_

_x-x-x-x_

_**Não sei vocês, mas eu acho que o Milo não ia poder dirigir mesmo, pq tinha tomado umas biritinhas a mais! (ainda mais com essa tal de lei seca)**_

_**Reviews, se quiserem saber o que aconteceu com Máscara da Morte e Shaka e pq Mu não foi à festa!**_

_**Bjão pra todo mundo!**_


End file.
